


Sick Day

by polygonshipping



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, RPF, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polygonshipping/pseuds/polygonshipping
Summary: hi! this is my first fic ive ever written so please be gentle!! find me on tumblr at polygonshipping.tumblr.com, thanks to Amaranthine_Siren for reading it over!





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic ive ever written so please be gentle!! find me on tumblr at polygonshipping.tumblr.com, thanks to Amaranthine_Siren for reading it over!

        Griffin does many things for his boyfriend. One of them was that last night, Nick came clean about a few fantasies, and Griffin did the same. They’d both hyped themselves up a bit, and agreed to spice up today’s meeting. Now that Nick has less alcohol in him, he thinks that maybe this was a bad idea. It’s too late now, though, because here he is. There’s a vibrator strapped to his cock, and Griffin holds the remote.

It isn’t even on right now, but he needs to rush into the room and take his seat a few minutes early to avoid sporting a visible tent in his pants. Griffin is second into the room, followed shortly by the others. Griffin takes a seat right next to Nick, smiling warmly at him. Already, Nick’s face is flushed a dusty pink. It still isn’t even on, but the anticipation is killing him.

He’s worried about his contributions to this meeting, considering his blood will have elsewhere to go from his brain. He takes a quick glance at Griffin. Griff has his head resting in a hand, lazily smiling at Nick. He proposes to the rest of the table that they begin, and they start talking about word choice on articles. Nick immediately notices Griffin, not looking down or stuttering in his statement, slowly taking the remote from his pocket half-way. Nick’s heart skips a beat, and he feels his pants get just a little bit tighter. Griffin turns the knob a hair of a millimeter and Nick shudders as the vibrations kick to life.

Fortunately, the chatter of the room is more than enough to drown out the humming sound of the vibe. Nick arches his back lightly, pressing his legs together in a subtle display. Griffin thumbs the knob a little more, and Nick notices just how painfully hard he really is. For a moment, he swears he can feel his cock throb. He grimaces for a split second, his thighs squeezing together in an effort to get any friction. Nick chews nervously on his bottom lip, until it’s slightly puffed. Griffin takes a look at Nick, and is very satisfied with what he sees.

Nick’s face is pink now, palms splaying lightly on the edge of the table as he tries to subtly rock his hips into the chair. Griffin smiles, and Nick catches a quick glance of his shit-eating grin before turning back to staring at his water glass. Griffin turns it up another touch, and watches as Nick’s whole body twitches, a tuft of hair falling down between his eyes. He tucks it back, exhaling slowly through his nose. His legs have started shaking a bit now, and he prays the meeting will be over soon.

Nobody seems to even really notice what’s going on, save for maybe Pat, who’s raised an eyebrow at Griffin from time to time and been met with one of Griffin’s patented good boy smiles. There is a glimmer of amusement in Griffin’s eyes that drives Nick crazy. Nick tries to think about anything other than Griffin, anything other than the vibrator attached to him, anything other than the immense pleasure - but he can’t.

It’s harder and harder not to make a noise, and Nick finds himself whining softly under his breath whenever someone speaks loudly enough to mask it. Griffin picks up on all of it, his own cock perking up. He doesn’t give it away, though, just continuing to discuss the website changes with his co-workers.

“Hey, Nick,” Pat looks up through his eyelashes. “Are you alright? You haven’t said very much so far.”

Nick feels his heart jump, and he struggles to find an excuse. His eyes dart around the room, before he finally opens his mouth.

“I think I’ve got a co-cold,” he stutters, and immediately panics. He must’ve noticed the stutter, right? His voice had faltered as a particularly strong wave hit him, and now he just sits in shame. The thought that Pat might know what’s going on makes him somehow a little bit harder. At this point, Nick is _leaking_ pre to the point where he think his boxers might have a stain.

His face is beet red, and Pat smiles softly. “That makes sense. There’s been an illness going around lately. Maybe you should take the day off, Nicolas.”

Nick looks up, and Griffin pipes up. “Yeah, for sure. Nick, I’ve been watching you this morning, and you look pretty bad.” His attention goes to Pat. “Patty, I think I’m gonna drive him home if that’s alright?”

Pat shrugs. “If it’ll help. Now, back to what we were talking about earlier.” Pat segues the discussion back into relevancy, and Nick has never been more thankful for Pat’s eagle eye. He didn’t act like he’d noticed, certainly, but Nick still isn’t sure.

He’s brought back to reality when Griffin tugs on his arm. “Let’s go, Nicolas,” he says, and his eyes are practically glazed with lust. His voice is surly, almost a purr, and Nick melts a little bit. Griffin stands up in such a way that he and Nick can walk out without Nick’s embarrassingly tented pants being revealed to everyone at this meeting.

They reach the hallway and a blast of cool air hits Nick, and he sighs openly, legs shaking. His knees nearly buckle right there from the immense arousal, and he moans softly.

Griffin looks at him smugly. “C’mon, baby, we gotta go home, huh? You’re _sick,”_ he says, and it’s almost teasing. His voice is rough and gravelly at times, but also smooth and warm, and he enunciates ‘sick’ in a way that makes Nick twitch with excitement. He brings a hand up to gently cup Nick’s cheek and rubs his thumb in little circles over it.

Nick melts into his touch, mewling softly. “No, no, Griff,” he pleads. “I gotta c-cum, Griffy,” he whines, whole body shaking a bit. Griffin makes a deal out of rolling his eyes, a low gruff noise coming from his throat. “Come on, then,” he commands, grasping Nick’s face for a moment before letting go and turning off.

Nick follows him like a lost puppy, the vibrator still wracking his body with pleasure in waves. Griffin looks around the hallway, and then swings into the bathroom. Nick darts in before the door closes, hands tucked between his thighs embarrassingly.

Griffin lets Nick step into the room before locking the door behind them, and immediately he grasps Nick by the front of his shirt. Nick squeaks in shock, eyes widening slightly before their lips come crashing together. Griffin kisses him with passion, and Nick deepens the kiss as quick as he can. Nick is sloppy, overwhelmed with lust and desperate for more touch. The contact is open-mouthed and wet, just enough for Griffin let out a sultry groan that makes Nick shudder.

“Touch me,” Nick pleads, grasping onto the hem of Griffin’s shirt for dear life. Griffin just pulls back, smiling, and leaves a series of wet kisses along Nick’s jawline. Griffin hits a sensitive spot on Nick’s neck and he openly moans, using all his energy just to stay standing.

They end up pressed against a wall, Nick pinned with his back up with Griffin attacking him from all angles. Nick is dry humping the air now, moaning and whining and desperate for Griffin’s touch. Griffin presses his hips against the wall to prevent Nick from continuing to roll his hips, but even the contact of Griffin’s hands on Nick’s waist is enough to make him gasp. Smiling softly between gentle sucks on his neck, Griffin slides his thumb underneath the hem of Nick’s underwear. Nick is melting, shaking, and Griffin tips the vibrator to full.

Griffin needs to hold Nick up now - Nick’s knees give out almost immediately, fingers balled into tight white-knuckled fists at his sides as tears well up in his eyes. “Griffin, Griff, _please_!”  he begs, eyelashes wet and mouth slightly open. He can practically feel his heartbeat in his cock, throbbing and pulsing as he drips pre uselessly into his boxers. Griffin palms the noticeable bulge in Nick’s pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them with one hand as he holds Nick up with the other. Nick slumps against a wall, holding himself up somewhat, and Griffin uses his free hand to put a hand over Nick’s mouth to muffle his desperate moans and whimpers.

As if by habit, Nick takes a few of Griffin’s fingers into his mouth and swirls his tongue around them. Griffin looks up through his lashes, grinning smugly. “You little slut,” Griffin purrs, and Nick gives another (albeit muffled) whine. The way Griffin’s voice bubbles up from his chest makes Nick’s mind cloud with lust even more than before. Nick sucks messily on his fingers, and Griffin just continues to grin.

As he tugs Nick’s jeans down, Griffin speaks in that voice. The voice Griffin has that makes him melt, the voice that makes him want Griffin more than should be physically possible, the voice that turns Nick into a whining mess. “You’re such a slut, really though. Sucking on my fingers like that. I bet you want my cock in your mouth, hm? You’d love that, I bet. You’d love anything right now, really. I bet you’d give everything just to have me touch you. You’re being such a whore, Nicolas, all for me,” he growls, nipping at Nick’s ear. He withdraws his fingers from Nick’s mouth and it makes a lewd _pop._ Griffin sticks a hand in his pocket, using it to run two teasing fingers up Nick’s clothed length.

“Griffin, I’m gonna cum!” Nick cries out, panicked, and all of a sudden it stops. Griffin hovers above him, smiling sweetly - the vibrations stopped entirely. That son of a bitch, he turned it off.

“No, no, god, Griffin!” Nick whines, desperate to finish. His voice is high and pitchy now, and he pulls on Griffin’s shirt.

“Beg for me, baby,” Griffin hums, his tone low and sultry. “And maybe I’ll let you cum,” he adds, and Nick blinks away tears.

“Griff-in,” he chokes, “You gotta… lemme cum.” He covers his reddened face with his hands, blushing to all hell. “Griff, I was so close,” Nick pouts between pants.

Griffin drinks in the sight of Nick like this before kissing him again. Nick’s hands instinctively go to Griffin’s waist, and Griffin’s to Nick’s hips. Nick takes the opportunity to try and press his pelvis to Griffin’s, to grind on him, but Griffin swats him away.

“No,” Griffin snaps, pulling back for just a moment to speak before going back to kissing Nick’s swollen lips. Nick is hungry in the kiss, and Griffin returns the sentiment, licking and biting at Nick’s bottom lip. Nick slides his hands up Griffin’s shirt, letting out little sounds whenever he can. Griffin sucks lightly on Nick’s tongue, and Nick’s hands ball up Griffin’s shirt in desperation. Griffin pulls back, eyes half-lidded, and looks at Nick.

Nick’s face is still flushed, lips slightly swollen and mouth open. His eyelashes are wet, eyes glazed over with lust. He opens his eyes and meets Griffin’s, and just exhales. “Please let me cum,” Nick says, voice cracking and broken. He inhales deeply, hands still pressed to Griffin’s back. “I-I’ll do anything, Griff, _please_ ,” he begs. “I-I need to cum, god-” He inhales sharply, a shiver running up his spine as Griffin presses his palm back to the bulge in Nick’s jeans. “I was so, so close earlier, jesus, Griff, my dick hurts,” he pouts. “I’ll do anything, please, please let me cum!” he pants, slumped a bit against the larger man.

Griffin smiles, and begins to grind his palm lightly into Nick’s clothed erection. Nick gasps softly, eyelids fluttering as he presses into Griffin’s touch. Griffin makes no move to stop him this time, and ignores his own throbbing member in favour of humming softly and rubbing little circles into Nick’s hipbones with his other hand.

Nick’s breath speeds up almost immediately, his whole body wracked with pleasure. Little pinpricks of white make their way into his vision, and he feels like he’s floating. “Grif-fin…” he moans out, “I’m… ohh-” He’s cut off by another wave of pleasure as Griffin tugs his boxers down and his erection bobs up into the open air. “S’cold,” Nick comments, eyes lidded. He’s too far gone to even form complete sentences, just accepting what Griffin deals out to him.

He feels pleasure pool up in his stomach as Griffin lightly swirls his pointer finger over the head of his cock, purring softly. Griffin touches him with a second finger for just a moment and then pulls back, still attached by a string of precum. Griffin smiles, and dips his fingers into Nick’s mouth. Nick sucks enthusiastically for a moment, and then Griffin’s fingers are gone again. Nick nearly cums the moment he feels Griffin’s hand wrap around his length, dick throbbing as Griffin pumps him agonizingly slowly. Griffin cups Nick’s balls and he whines, leg twitching as Griffin massages him lightly.

“Griff, Griffin, ohh…” Nick trails off.

Griffin laughs quietly, and Nick opens his eyes. “You’re such a whore for me, Nicolas. Begging and pleading for me to touch you like that.” He smiles. “You look like a pornstar, Nick, with drool down your chin and your hair all messy like that. You’re a dirty little slut for Griffin, hm?”

Nick just nods, panting as Griffin continues to stroke his cock. “I-I’m your dirty little slut, Griffin, p-please god don’t stop! I’m so close!” Nick cries out, at the very edge of his orgasm for what feels like the tenth time today.

Griffin slows down, and Nick tries his damnedest but it isn’t enough. Griffin just cups Nick’s balls again, and Nick’s cock splays cum across his shirt and into the open air. Nick cries out, a tear actually rolling down his face as his dick twitches uselessly. He pants, tongue out of his mouth slightly like a dog, and Griffin looks up at him with a shit-eating grin.

“You said you wanted to cum,” Griffin points out, a hand coming up to hold Nick’s face, “and I let you cum.” He laughs, and it arouses Nick all over again. The idea of being completely at Griffin’s mercy like this brings Nick a wave of lust that he wasn’t quite prepared for.

Nick is nearly limp at this point, still breathing hard. Griffin helps Nick back into his pants and boxers, and grabs the vibrator from the floor where it had fallen a few minutes back. He slides the toy into his pocket, grabbing a paper towel and wiping the cum from Nick’s shirt.

“Do you wanna go home, baby?” Griffin smirks. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Nick’s eyes flutter open. He raises an eyebrow, smiling slightly. “A-as long as it means I get to actually cum, I’d do anything,” Nick admits with a shaky sigh.

Griffin smiles again. “Now that’s my good little boy, hm? Let’s go, darling.” Nick interlaces his fingers with Griffin’s, and they make their exit as stealthily as possible. Once they’ve sat down in Griffin’s car, Nick has a chance to compose himself. He tucks his hair back into place, catching his breath, and clicks his seatbelt on.

The 10 minutes it takes to get back to Griffin’s place is hellish. Nick is still breathing a bit harshly, and at one point he takes a peek and sees the tent in Griffin’s pants and his face heats up again. Griffin has been hard the whole time, never paying attention to his own member in favor of Nick’s. Nick blushes at this, half from arousal and half from flattery. Nick finally gets himself back to fairly normal just in time for them to arrive.

The second Griffin parks, he unclicks his seatbelt and looks at Nick with the most raw lust Nick has ever seen. “By the time I undress, I want you on the bed ready for me,” Griffin says, voice low and rumbly in a way that makes Nick’s cock twitch to attention. Griffin unlocks the door and steps inside, and Nick scurries in afterwards.

Nick practically dives into Griffin’s bed, wriggling out of his clothes in seconds. God, oh god, he’s been waiting for this all day. He slicks his fingers with lube from the end table and pushes softly against his hole with two fingers, moaning as they slide in with relative ease.

Griffin, on the other hand, takes his sweet ass time undoing the buttons of his shirt. His mind wanders onto Nick, and he smiles to himself softly. Nick has been more enthusiastic and wanting than Griffin could’ve ever hoped. Griffin can hear Nick moaning through the wall, and he steps into the bedroom, shirt unbuttoned. For a moment, Nick makes eye contact with Griffin right as he lets out a particularly high-pitched moan, before he shuts his eyes and throws his head back on the pillow.

“Slow down, Nicolas,” Griffin commands, raising an eyebrow at the dark-haired boy as he unbuttons his jeans. “I want you ready, not spent,” he reminds, and Nick opens his eyes again. Nick savours the sight of Griffin undressing, barely even noticing he’s hard again as he pistons two fingers in and out of himself. Griffin makes eye contact with Nick again as he unzips his jeans, wriggling out of them. Nick drinks in the sight of Griffin’s cock straining against his boxers, biting his lip to suppress his little moans.

Griffin smiles at Nick, purring low in his throat as he slides his boxers off and frees his erection. “Good boy, Nicolas,” he puts emphasis on Nick’s name. “Now I want you over on your hands and knees. If you’re gonna act like a dirty little slut, then I’m gonna fuck you like one.”

Nick perks up at this, shivering with arousal. He does as Griffin asks, like a good boy, turning over onto his hands and knees. Griffin’s bedsheets are silky and soft, and Nick splays his hands out over them with pleasure.

Griffin positions himself behind Nick, huffing. “I want your fingers out of you,” he says, and Nick draws his fingers out of himself with a small whine at the emptiness. “Good boy,” Griffin praises, and Nick feels his face heat up.

Griffin uses one hand to grab at Nick’s hips, and three of Griffin’s fingers slide into Nick. He moans immediately, arms shaking as he holds himself up. “O-oh, Griff,” Nick mewls, and he’s met with a sharp smack on his ass by Griffin’s open palm.

“Did I say you could speak?” Griffin hisses, keeping his open palm on Nick’s flesh just to remind him of the contact. Nick’s cock throbs underneath him, and he purrs. The pain fades in seconds, quickly replaced with a warm feeling of muffled pleasure. Griffin’s fingers begin moving inside of Nick and he struggles to keep himself quiet, shaking slightly. “Show me what a good little slut you are,” Griffin prompts, taking his fingers out and pressing the head of his cock against Nick’s hole. Nick nods his head enthusiastically, hair falling into his face. He doesn’t even have the thought to adjust himself, he’s 100% focused on Griffin right now and how badly he needs to have Griffin inside of him.

Griffin hisses as he dumps a bit more lube into his palm, slicking himself up before pushing nearly fully into Nick. Nick wails, grabbing fists of the bedsheets to ground himself. “That’s my good little slut,” Griffin praises, pulling out a bit before hilting himself inside Nick. “You’re so warm inside,” he growls, laying another light smack on Nick’s backside. Nick’s eyes well up again, but not from pain. He’s overstimulated as hell already, but god does Griffin fill him up just right.

Griffin starts moving and Nick chokes, barely able to suppress his wails of pleasure as Griffin rocks back and forth. “God, Nicolas, you’re taking me like such a good boy.” He smiles, wincing slightly, “I’m not sure how long I can last with you being this damn hot.” Griffin slides in and out of Nick. “You can speak now, darling - I want to hear you scream for me.”

That’s all Nick needs, inhaling sharply before letting out a little whine of pleasure. “G-Griff-in, please,” he pleads, “I wanna face you.” Griffin smiles, holding Nick as they spin around a bit. Nick wraps his legs around Griffin’s waist, and Griffin is met with the sight of Nick’s face, flushed pink and wet from tears of pleasure.

“Such a good boy,” he compliments, sliding a tuft of sweat-slick hair behind Nick’s ear. Nick pants, holding onto Griffin’s shoulders. Griffin grabs at Nick’s hips for stability before he starts moving again, and Nick works with him to create a lovely rhythm. Nick is moaning openly now, bouncing on Griffin’s lap. It makes a lewd, slapping noise that Griffin just adores. “Look at you, riding my cock like a slut.” He smiles, still grasping at Nick’s hips.

Griffin lets go of one of his hips, his hand hovering over Nick in such a way that when Nick bounces up, his cock slides in and out of Griffin’s hand. This takes Nick by surprise, but it invigorates him to go even faster, harder. All the while, Nick is letting out broken moans and crying out Griffin’s name. “I’m close,” Griffin warns, but Nick pays no mind. Nick slows down just a bit, and Griffin holds Nick a little harder to thrust up into him.

Griffin growls in a low, sultry tone, and that’s all the warning Nick gets before Griffin comes. Nick is filled up in pulses, moaning openly and practically screaming as Griffin pumps his hands up and down Nick’s cock. His vision fills with stars, and Nick tips over the edge. Nick comes shortly afterwards, lines of cum spattering both of their bare chests, and it’s heavenly. He’s been waiting all day for this, to finally cum and god is it worth it. Meanwhile, Griffin has to hold Nick because the smaller boy goes limp in his hands like putty while riding out his own orgasm.

He pulls out slowly, and Nick whimpers at the loss of feeling so satisfyingly full. Griffin takes in the sight of his cum dripping out of Nick, smiling lightly. Griffin swipes up a bit, going to have Nick suck on his fingers again, but his arm is weakly batted away. “Fuck off,” Nick laughs softly, “I’ve swallowed enough cum for the day.” He smiles up at Griffin.

Griffin kisses Nick’s nose, pulling away and standing up to go and fetch a wet washcloth. “You did so good,” Griffin smiles, turning on the faucet and waiting for the water to warm up. “Like, holy shit Nick, it was pretty much the best,” he grins, wetting the cloth.

Nick pipes up as Griffin assists in cleaning them up. “Griff, I’m the one who wanted it in the first place.” He grins ear-to-ear. “I thought for a second you were never gonna let me finish and I felt like strangling you.” Griffin chuckles at that.

“I was so scared I was going t’hurt you, honestly,” Griffin admits, wiping Nick’s thighs clean, followed by both of their chests. “And I’m worried I sounded like a dork calling you all that stuff. It didn’t hurt your feelings, did it?” He cups at Nick’s face lovingly, and Nick just laughs.

“Griff, I’m not made of glass, I’m fine. And no, you didn’t hurt my widdle feelings,” he teases, smiling.

Griffin shrugs. “Doesn’t mean I wasn’t worried.”

They share a tender moment of eye contact, both of them smiling warmly. After a second, Nick speaks up again. “Can we do this again soon?” And Griffin just laughs, nodding as he places a kiss to Nick’s sweat-slick forehead.

“Sure. You wanna go take a shower, then? I’m a sweaty mess,” Griffin suggests, and Nick laces their fingers together.

“We’re both sweaty messes, but we’re sweaty messes together,” Nick smiles. “But yeah, for real, let’s go shower.” He laughs, and Griffin chuckles. They help each other up and spend a moment leaning on each other, both smiling. Nick considers taking a few more days off ‘sick’.

 


End file.
